NaLu's Love Stories
by Runming
Summary: Kumpulan cerita tentang Natsu dan Lucy yang membuat pada ahkirnya mereka menyadari perasaan masing-masing. Rate : K (pic not my own)/Ch.3 FROM TAKO WITH LOVE (14 FEB 2014)
1. Chapter 1

**Genre : T (teen)**

**Fairy Tail milik Hiro Mashima**

**OOC,typo(s),dll..**

**Aku ingin melihatmu tersenyum lebih sering saat bersamaku  
**Watashi wa, anata ga watashitoisshoni ima yori hinpan ni egao o mitai**  
.**

**.**

**.**

**Normal POV**

Dengan semangat Natsu berjalan menuju tempat yang sangat nyaman – menurutnya selama ini, memang sudah menjadi kebiasaan entah sejak kapan pemuda dengan rambut warna merah muda ini sangat suka menghabiskan waktu di tempat tersebut, selain di gedung Fairy Tail tentu saja.

"Lucyyyyyy…. Yo Lucyyyyy, hufft sepertinya Lucy belum pulang." Ucap pemuda yang juga dikenal sebagai salamander sang dragon slayer yang saat ini sedang bertengger(?) di jendela kamar seorang gadis _blondie_ cantik bernama Lucy, Lucy Heartfillia. "Aku sangat lapar, misi soloku tadi sangat membuang energy" gerutu Natsu sambil memegangi perutnya yang sudah berbunyi cukup nyaring. "Hehehe.. kurasa Lucy tak akan marah jika aku makan beberapa kue yang ada di kulkasnya" kata Natsu sambil berjalan menuju dapur Lucy, dan segera saja ia meng-inpeksi lemari es Lucy yang penuh dengan stok kue milik Lucy "_Ne_.. Kue ini enak sekali" Natsu ketawa-ketawa bahagia sambil melahap kue berbalut coklat. "_Nani_.. cepat sekali kue ini habis" ucap Natsu kecewa sambil memandangi pembungkus kue yang telah kosong, "Lucy tidak bisa menyalahkanku, kue nya yang terlalu sedikit jadi aku tidak sengaja menghabiskannya" lanjutnya bergumam sendiri, lengkap dengan wajah bodohnya.

**Lucy's POV**

Uuh.. hari ini sungguh melelahkan, sudah lama aku tidak mengambil misi solo. Karena selama ini aku selalu mengambil misi bersama Natsu dan yang lain, karena hari ini Gray disibukkan oleh Juvia, Erza yang sibuk belajar membuat strawberry cake bersama Mira, Natsu yang juga menjalankan misi solo, maka aku memutuskan juga menjalankan misi solo. Mandi berendam, memikirkannya saja membuatku kembali bersemangat untuk cepat-cepat pulang ke apartmentku. Yeah.. ahkirnya aku sampai tapi, eh, suara apa itu? Jangan-jangan ada pencuri masuk kamarku? . Dengan perlahan aku buka pintu kamarku dan..

**Normal POV**

"Yof, Lufcyf kauf sufdahf pulflangf !" sambut si pembuat suara mencurigakan yang didengar Lucy tadi dengan mulut penuh pizza. "Eer,NATSUUUUUU! Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku _baka_! Berantakan sekali kamarku, HAH! Dan.. dan pizzaku itu kenapa ada di mulutmu?!" omel Lucy dengan urat segiempat yang terlihat jelas di keningnya, "DAN JANGAN MAKAN SAMBIL BERBICARA, _BAKA_!" Lucy melanjutkan ceramahnya, disambut cibiran bibir Natsu sambil menggerutu "_Ja_- Lucy sangat aneh, sangat suka marah" , "APA?" sahut Lucy yang mendengar gerutu Natsu, "Ti..tidak, _Gomenne_"jawab Natsu sambil menelan ludah 'GLEGH'.

"Natsu, pulanglah.. Happy pasti mencarimu, aku ingin berendam lalu tidur" ucap Lucy sambil menekan nekan pelipisnya, berusaha menahan amarahnya. "Happy sedang bersama Charla, dan aku sangat lapar Lucy." Jawab Natsu dengan memasang _puppy eyes-nya. _"Hm.. Lalu?" Tanya Lucy dengan pandangan menyelidik, "Aku ingin mengajakmu makan gurita panggang di kedai _tako-tako_ langgananku Lucy" pinta Natsu dengan posisi memohon membuat Lucy tidak bisa berkata tidak "Baiklah, tapi aku akan mandi terlebih dahulu, DAN BERSIHKAN KAMARKU selagi aku mandi, PAHAM ?" kata Lucy dengan _death glare_ –nya pada Natsu. "AYYEEE~" jawab Natsu dengan cengiran bodohnya.

**Lucy's POV**

Hmm.. Mengajakku makan gurita panggang ya? Rasanya susah juga menolak si bodoh Natsu itu walaupun sebenarnya aku sangat lelah dan ingin cepat-cepat tidur. Tetapi, aku rasa tak ada salahnya aku ikut dia makan, hehehe.. kan aku ditraktir jadi bisa menghemat pengeluaranku bulan ini. Huuffttt.. apalagi uang sewa bulan ini mulai naik, jadi kurasa penghematan akan sangat perlu aku lakukan.._Haik_!

Eh tunggu dulu, tadi dia mengatakan sangat lapar, bukan? Mengapa dia sempat-sempatnya menungguku pulang dan mengajakku? Hmm.. apa mungkin jika makan gurita panggang sendirian tidak enak ya? . Haah sudahlah lebih baik aku tidak perlu memikirkan hal yang tidak jelas semacam itu.

Menikmati air panas bercampur busa sabun yang lembut ini sangat nyaman. Andai saja Natsu tidak menungguku aku bisa menghabiskan berjam-jam di bak mandi ini.

**Natsu's POV**

Ne..Lucy lama sekali…. Apa ini rencana yang buruk ya? Sepertinya dia kelelahan karena misi solonya hari ini. Tapi kata mira akan sangat berkesan jika mengajak makan bersama setelah pulang dari misi solo seperti ini. Ja..sebenarnya itulah alasan aku beberapa hari ini mengambil misi solo, agar sepulangnya aku bisa mengajak Lucy makan bersama. Karena entah kenapa aku sangat ingin terlihat berkesan untuk Lucy. Dengan begitu ia akan tidak lagi sering marah dan jengkel padaku, aku ingin lebih banyak melihatnya tersenyum. Syukurlah mira memberitahuku strategi 'makan bersama' ini, tapi mengapa mira tersenyum-senyum sendiri saat aku mengatakan ingin berkesan di mata Lucy? Apa ada yang salah? Kalau kuingat lagi aku juga tak tahu sampai sekarang jawaban dari pertanyaan mira yang menanyakan mengapa aku ingin berkesan buat Lucy. Hmm.. kurasa hmm.. pasti karena Lucy adalah nakama ku yang berharga, ya.. pasti begitu. Bagiku Happy, Erza, Wendi, ice boxer, dan semua anggota Fairy Tail sangat berharga untukku. Bagiku Lucy juga sama seperti mereka yang berharga bagiku. _Ya kan?!_

**Normal POV**

"Lucyyyyyyyy…." Seru Natsu pada Lucy yang sedari tadi berendam di kamar mandi "Lucyyyyyy…Lucyyyy…" merasa tak ada jawaban dari Lucy , Natsu pun berseru lagi, kali ini lebih keras dari pada seruannya yang pertama, namun tetap tak ada jawaban. "LUCYYYYYYYYY" Kali ini Natsu bukan lagi berseru melainkan berteriak. 'Creek' suara pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan tampak Lucy yang mengenakan handuk melingkari di tubuhnya "Hei ! Natsu! Kau ini mengapa tak sabaran sih? Aku kan Cuma beberapa menit berendam, lagipula siapa suruh kau mengajakku kalau kau memang terburu-buru ingin makan,hah?".

"Kau didalam sana hampir 1 jam Lucy" jawab Natsu sambil menunjuk kamar mandi yang sangat harum bagi Natsu. Menurutnya kamar mandi Lucy adalah tempat terharum yang pernah ia tahu. Bahkan gudang parfum Ichiya dari _Blue Pegasus_ pun kalah harum dibanding kamar mandi Lucy, dan harum dari kamar mandi Lucy sangat enak dihirup setidaknya itulah menurut Natsu. "Aku akan menunggu di luar" ucap Natsu tiba-tiba sambil berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang entah sejak kapan memerah. Lucy yang melihat itu jadi sedikit merasa bersalah karena ia berpikir Natsu pasti sangat kelaparan dan menunggunya mandi berendam hingga hampir pingsan.

**Natsu's POV**

Aneh, ini aneh sekali. Mengapa mendadak aku jadi berdebar menghirup harum vanilla dari kamar mandi Lucy sambil melihat kulitnya yang masih agak basah. Jangan-jangan aku memang sangat kelaparan?

**Normal POV**

"Lu….Lucy?" Natsu hampir saja tak mempercayai penglihatannya saat ia melihat Lucy mengenakan gaun terusan (mirip yang dipakai mirajane) warna kuning, senada dengan rambutnya. "Hoii…Natsu , ada apa dengan ekspresi itu? Apa aku tidak cocok dengan baju ini? Tanya Lucy yang baru saja keluar dari rumah sewaanya tersebut "Ti..tidak Lucy, itu bagus se..sekali kau pakai hanya saja.." jawab Natsu terputus "hanya saja?" Lucy bertanya dan tampak ekspresi risau di wajahnya. Sebenarnya lucy membeli gaun itu cukup lama, saat itu ia terjerat bujuk rayu pedagan took baju yang mengatakan Lucy sangat cantik saat mencoba mengenakan gaun sederhana tapi manis tersebut. Namun ia tidak pernah memakainya karena takut jika tidak cocok, tetapi karena malam ini ia ingin terlihat beda maka ia memakainya, ditambah lagi udara malam ini di kota Magnolia sangat dingin. Untuk beberapa saat Natsu tertegun menatap Lucy yang sangat terlihat manis dimatanya. "_Cantik sekali_" ucap Natsu berulang-ulang dalam hati. Aneh memang jika Natsu sekarang seperti apa itu 'cantik' tapi bukankah wajar jika kita bisa bertambah pintar saat menyukai seseorang dengan sangat,ne ?

**Lucy's POV**

_Deg..Deg..Deg…._

Tu..Tunggu… ada apa ini? Mengapa aku jadi grogi seperti ini menantikan pendapat Natsu soal penampilanku malam ini ?! Apa itu karena aku ingin tampil cantik di depan Natsu? Ta..tapi mengapa aku ingin tampil cantik di depan si bodoh itu?

"Kau sepertinya menyukai Natsu"

A..apa kata-kata Erza itu mungkin benar? AAAAAAAA.. aku pasti gila jika berpikir menyukai Natsu!

**Normal POV**

Setelah terdiam beberapa saat Natsu ahkirnya menemukan kata yang tepat untuk meneruskan kalimatnya tadi " Kau bagus sekali mengenakan baju itu Lucy, kau terlihat enak" jawab Natsu sekenanya sambil mulai beranjak dari depan rumah sewa Lucy. Lucy yang mendengar jawaban Natsu langsung saja hanya bisa tertawa getir " Ha.. Ha.. Ha.. Memangnya aku makanan, heh?" sahut Lucy "Bukan.. bukan enak makanan, tapi enak untuk dilihat" Celetuk Natsu sambil terus berjalan di depan Lucy. Mendengar kata–kata Natsu, Wajah Lucy langsung memerah. "Untunglah dia berjalan didepanku, jadi pasti ia tak bisa melihat betapa anehnya wajahku yang merona" batin Lucy. "Untung saja Lucy berjalan di belakangku, jadi ia tak mendengar betapa kencangnya degup jantungku saat ini" batin Natsu.

Natsu's POV

Ini sangat sulit, aneh aku selalu dengan mudah mengatakan apa yang ingin aku katakan. Tetapi mengapa sangat sulit untuk mengatakan  
_**Watashi wa, anata ga watashitoisshoni ima yori hinpan ni egao o mitai,**__**Lucy.**__  
_Mungkin nanti aku harus mengatakan begitu pada Lucy. Uhm.. tapi tidak malam ini kurasa.

.

.

.

.

.

**Salam kenal~**

**Ini fic pertama saya, banyak sekali yang harus di koreksi (T^T)**

**saya ingin membuat semua chara di sini on character ( semoga berhasil ) (T^T)**

**fic ini terlalu pendek,gomen.**

**sebenarnya ingin bikin berchapter dengan ending yang ambigu di tiap chapternya hingga nanti**  
**final ending di final chapter, karenanya mohon saran dan kritiknya dari para readers-senpai ('v')**

**Anata ni kansha shi, **  
**shien ote kudasai, minna~**

**chuu*Runming**

**an: **

**to be continued at ''Malming NaLu'' - 2014 update**

**presquel : TOPLES - publish on 30th dec 2013**

**Check it out minna~ RnR Onegai (T^T)**


	2. Chapter 2

_ FanFiction of Fairy Tail_

_**Malming NaLu!  
(Nakama? Act.2)**_

_Present Pairing Natsu and Lucy, a few of another character from Fairy Tail credit Hiro Mashima_

_._

_._

_Warning : OOC, Typo(s), NaLu Big Shipper etc..._

_._

_.  
__  
_

"_Ne_, Natsu! Ramai sekali malam ini?". Tanya Lucy heran pada pemuda pinkish yang ada di sampingnya.

"Apa jangan-jangan ada festival dadakan Luce?". Natsu balik bertanya.

"kurasa tidak Natsu". jawab Lucy singkat.

perhatian Lucy kini terfokus pada sudut jalan yang mereka lewati , Taman kota Magnolia.

"uwaa lihat lihat, ramai sekali taman dengan muda-mudi. Bahkan banyak pedagang yang berjualan juga". Lucy merasa sangat tertarik dengan pemandangan yang ada didepannya.

"_Yosh_ , ayo Luce kita mampir kesitu". Ajak Natsu, yang tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari Lucy langsung menarik pergelangan tangan Lucy berlari menuju taman .

**Lucy POV**

Eh eh, Natsu menggenggam tanganku #blush  
Tung- tunggu dulu memang mengapa kalau Natsu menggenggam tanganku?! Kenapa wajahku merasa hangat? Bukan, bukan hanya wajahku tapi juga sesuatu di dadaku dan aku tahu rasa hangat itu bersumber dari genggaman Natsu?! Pasti karena dia 'lelaki api' . Iya pasti karena itu, atau bukan karena itu?

**Normal POV**

"Luce"

"I-iya ada apa Natsu?" Lucy tersadar dari debat batinnya soal 'kehangatan Natsu'

"Mengapa wajahmu merah Luce apa kau sakit?" Natsu bertanya dengan kuatir.

"Ti- tidak kok tidak apa-apa" jawab Lucy sambil berusaha keras menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya.

"Aneh" celetuk Natsu.

"Hei! aku tidak aneh!" timpal Lucy cemberut.

* * *

_"Sayangkuh, kau cantiik sekali sayangkuh"_

_"Hi hi hi hi kau pandai merayu"_

* * *

_"Andai engkau jadi bulan maka aku jadi awan gelap"_

_"Kok awan gelap? mengapa bukan bintang?"_

_"Karena aku ingin disinari dengan cintamu, dan bintang hanyalah pantas menjadi sebutanmu sayang"_

_"kyaaa~"_

* * *

"Tunggu dulu mengapa banyak pasangan pria-wanita yang seperti Juvia saat merayu Gray, sih?". Tanya Natsu heran pada Lucy saat dia mendengarkan dan memperhatikan sekelilingnya.

"Mungkin sebenarnya mereka pemain opera sabun Natsu" jawab Lucy sekenanya.

"Luce, apa hubungan opera dengan sabun sabun, dasar aneh?" Jawab Natsu dengan wajah tak berdosa membuat Lucy _berface palm_ ria.

Saat Natsu masih bertanya-tanya tentang Opera sabun dan saat Lucy _berswetdrop_ memperhatikan kegiatan muda-mudi di taman tiba-tiba ,,

"Nak kau tidak mau membelikan kipas cantik ini untuk gadismu?" Kakek tua dengan membawa tas besar dan beberapa kipas kertas menepuk pundak Natsu.

"Eh, kau mengagetkanku kek" Natsu sedikit tersentak "Kipas? Untuk Gadisku? Siapa?" lanjut Natsu dengan wajah _bloonnya._

"Kami _partner_" sahut Lucy dengan cepat selaras dengan gerakan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang entah sejak kapan merona.

"Hei, jangan berbohong gadis manis. kalian tampak sangat serasi lagipula kalian _malmingan_ di taman ini kan"

'DEG ooo rupanya ini_ malming_' batin Lucy, sontak wajahnya memerah dan ia buru-buru beranjak pergi meninggalkan Natsu dan kakek penjual kipas kertas.

"Hei Luce! mau kemana?" Panggil Natsu pada Lucy yang beranjak pergi meninggalkannya dengan si kakek penjual kipas kertas.

"Aku lapar!" jawab Lucy seadanya tanpa menoleh pada Natsu, mungkin karena dia malu menunjukan wajahnya yang merona.

"_Weird do_" celetuk Natsu lirih. "_Malming_ itu apa sih kek?" lanjut Natsu bertanya pada si kakek sebelum dia beranjak menyusul Lucy.

"Pyuuh, kau itu lugu atau baka sih nak?! _Malming_ itu artinya Malam minggu". Jawab si kakek "Malam minggu itu adalah waktu yang tepat untuk sepasang kekasih berkencan seperti kau dan gadis manis tadi". terang si kakek sambil senyum-senyum.

Natsu hanya mengangguk-angguk seolah(?) mengerti. Setelah berterima kasih pada si Kakek, Natsu segera menyusul Lucy.

"Luce! Tunggu!" seru Natsu pada Lucy yang berjalan didepannya.

Natsu mempercepat langkahnya agar ia bisa berjalan disamping Lucy dan ketika ia sudah berhasil menyusul Lucy dan berjalan disampingnya Natsupun mulai mengulurkan tangannya seraya memperlihatkan kipas kertas berwarna kuning dengan motif bunga sakura.

"Untukmu, Luce" kata Natsu sambil menyodorkan kipas tersebut lengkap dengan grins terbaiknya.

"_A- arigatou_" Lucy merasa detak jantungnya menjadi cepat sehingga memompa aliran darahnya lebih cepat dari semestinya sehingga berakibat pada nafasnya yang seakan terhenti sepersekian detik. Tanpa Lucy sadari semburat merah muda lagi-lagi menghiasi pipi nya.

"Kau suka, Luce?" Tanya Natsu sejurus kemudian, masih dengan senyum terpampang diwajahnya.

'Perasaan apa ini' .Batin Lucy saat ia merasakan ratusan kupu-kupu berterbangan di perutnya dan angin malam dingin Magnolia yang menghangat membelai tubuhnya, bahkan bintang-bintang seolah mendekat padanya.

'Apa aku suka Natsu?! Tidak, Natsu adalah _Nakamaku_ sekaligus _partnerku_. Hanya itu saja' . Lucy berusaha menegaskan dirinya walau tak bisa dipungkiri sedari tadi batinnya terisi dengan perdebatan panjang tentang Natsu yang entah sejak kapan menyelimuti hari-harinya dengan kehangatan dan suka cita.

"Luce"

"Luce!"

"Eh iya, Natsu ada apa?" Natsu membuat Lucy tersadar dari lamunan dan debat batin.

"Dasar Luce aneh, aku kan tadi tanya apa Luce suka?" timpal Natsu agak sebal.

"_Suki yo!_" kata Lucy sambil tersenyum manis. Sangat manis ditambah dengan tiupan angin malam yang menerpa rambut halus Lucy yang kini beberapa helainya di selipkan kebelakang telinga.

"_Yatto,_ Kita sudah sampai Kedai_ Tako-Tako_ bakarnya Natsu! Yuk, aku jadi lapar!" Lucy tampak bersemangat melihat di depannya sudah ada kedai tako bakar.

Lucy berlari kecil kearah Kedai, sementara Natsu hanya tersenyum, berdiri diam melihat Lucy dari belakang.

Dengan lirih Natsu berkata "_Suki mo!_" lalu ia tersenyum nakal dan mulai melangkah menyusul Lucy menuju kedai di depannya.

Tanpa Natsu tahu, Lucy yang ada beberapa langkah di depannya tengah sibuk menahan wajahnya yang memerah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lucy POV**

_'Koto ga suki yo Natsu'_

_._

_._

**_Omake!_**

_ara-ara! Minna~ perkenalkan aku kakek penjual kipas! Namaku Tsumetai! (Tsumetai=Sejuk).  
karenanya saat aku berusia 18 tahun aku ingin menjadi penjual kipas yang bisa membuat sejuk. Tetapi sejak aku bertemu dengan istriku, aku menjadi penjual kipas yang selain bisa membuat sejuk juga terlihat cantik._

_Lissana : Mira-nee sampai kapan kau bertransformasi jadi kakek penjual kipas_

_Juvia : Mira-san memang sangat ahli sihir transformasi ya! Natsu-san dan Lucy-san saja sampai tidak menyadarinya._

_Erza : Itu karena mereka bodoh._

_Gray : terutama Natsu._

_Levy : Kalian mengikuti Lu-chan dan Natsu dari tadi?!_

_Lissana : sebenarnya bukan hanya Natsu dan Lucy yang kami ikuti_

_Mira (dalam bentuk asli) : ara-ara kami juga sekaligus mengikuti Levy kencan kok._

_Levy : Aaa- (untunglah Gajeel belum datang)_

_Juvia : Ah, itu Gajeel-san! *melambai-lambai_

_Erza : Gawat Gajeel mau kabur!_

_Gray : Muahahahha tidak kusangka ternyata muka besi takut kepergok kencan! hahahah!_

_Juvia : Kapan kita kencan Gray-sama? _

_Gray : Gajeel tunggu ! _

_Erza : Dasar Gray ikutan kabur_

_Mira : Bagaimana kabar Jellal-kun , Erza?_

_Erza : Aku pulang dulu, minna~ Ja~_


End file.
